Forum:Does this mean third PT or what?
From the patch notes: "End game players that have completed playthrough 2 will see enemies scale to the new levels up to the new level cap. That means that if you’ve completed everything, you can play through the game again and again at a challenging level in order to find better and better loot." If it were just scaling for the endgame, why would you use the words "play through the game again and again?" Running around from area to area killing shit is not what comes to mind when I read that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Fingers crossed. 01:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) patch will scale 2.5 up to 69(58). meaning bosses can be lvl 70 (engine max afaik), drops will be 69(56), COMs/grenmods still(newly) 55. there was talk of a third playthrough a while back and nothing came of it. parenthetical stats are non-knoxx. statements made by The Evil Dr. F are the sole responibility of the stator and in no way reflect the opinions/standing/karma of gearbox, 2k, or wikia. read at your own risk.dewey, screwem & howe attys@law {{User:Dr. Clayton Forrestor/altsig I for one hope there's going to be another playtrough. When I first about the patch, the only thing that was mentioned was the rebalancing which is going to be totally awesome because I just love blasting my way through all of the areas in the original content, even though I get tons of equipment that is only level 48. It's just so much fun! But THEN I saw the Gametrailers interview (also containg info on CNRR) where Randy Pitchford specifically states(quote): "we're adding a new playthrough with this free upgrade... That will allow you to play trough the game at that max level cap"... Just saying it would irritate me a bit if they didn't add it after such a statement. Having said this the rebalancing will be awesome and I'll definitely survive if they don't make a third playthrough. Heres a link to the interview: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0HM0eUiv8o ... The quote is begins at about 2:25... --Sumpskildpadde 06:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) It's already been confirmed that there will not be a third playthrough by AdamF over on the GBX forums. However, a member here thinks he has a way to "make" a PT3 involving WT and checking off the missions that trigger the increase, and just stepping off the bus from there.NOhara24 11:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Would you also be able to just uncheck everything else if you've already completed all missions in both playthroughs? Laserrobotics (talk) 19:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that was me who brought up that custom playthrough 3 idea in a thread a couple of weeks ago. The idea is to delete all of your mission EXCEPT for the ones that trigger the scale, which are Find Steele and Loot Larceny. Then you should be able to play from the beginning with the enemies scaling up as you progress through. Then when you hit those said end missions, just tick them off as unchecked and finnish! ~ One random guy 21:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Nohara, AdamF "comfirms" a lot of crap that never comes to fruition the way he describes. I'm starting to think he either misinforms intentionally or just has no idea what he's talking about. There's always been a big divide of info between development and marketing within Gearbox. I'm just looking at the language in these patch notes, and I don't see how you could say "play through the game again and again" if it only meant warping around killing shit with no real purpose. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) What is WT? Viking 77 13:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) WT = Willowtree. Its a moding resorce for borderlands save files. waldo2000 13:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC)